Tactile or haptic feedback devices for electronic apparatus include motion producing transducers, which typically produce vibration which may be sensed by a human user. Examples include vibrating steering wheels in game consoles to simulate a crash, and vibration within mobile communications devices to indicate a received communication. Vibrations may be generated, for example, by a motor coupled to an imbalanced weight. The motor is coupled to a case of the device, thereby imparting a vibratory energy to the device, generally.